


The man with the cursed soul

by Betta3x9



Series: A Matter Of Souls [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Daemon Prejudice, Daemons, Gen, POV Outsider, hunters like to gossip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: 'Sam Winchester ha sangue di demone nelle vene', sussurra un uomo che conosceva un cacciatore che si chiamava Gordon Walker - 'e un'anima nera come la pece'.





	The man with the cursed soul

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'Advent Calendar del gruppo WCCS.  
> PROMPT: CORVO.
> 
> [Ambientata tra "prima della prima serie" e "circa la settima serie"]
> 
> Terza parte della serie AU su Queste Oscure materie, ma (se siete familiari con i daimon) è comprensibile anche senza aver letto le altre.

 

La prima volta che Dave incontra Sam e Dean Winchester li nota a mala pena.

  
Il maggiore - quello che il padre indica come _Dean_ con un cenno del capo - avrà circa quindici anni e l'altro, il minore, sembra essere sulla decina.  
  
I loro daimon non si sono ancora stabilizzati, nota, quando il grosso cane al fianco di Dean con uno schiocco rimpicciolisce fino a diventare un merlo che vola sulla spalla del ragazzo. Dell'altro daimon, quello del fratello, Dave riesce a scorgerne solo la testa triangolare e la lingua saettante, prima che la sua forma cangiante strisci nuovamente sotto la maglia del suo umano.  
  
Dave li saluta con un cenno della testa e cerca di non pensare alla sua bambina che, se fosse ancora viva, avrebbe l'età del più piccolo.  
_(Non diventi cacciatore se i mostri non vengono a prenderti qualcosa.)_

 _Chissà cosa hanno preso a John Winchester_ , si chiede, prima di seguirlo nello studio di Bobby.  
Hanno una caccia da pianificare.

 

 

 

  
Passano molti anni prima che senta di nuovo nominare i Winchester.  
John Winchester si era fatto un nome nella comunità, ma sono i suoi figli - _Sam e Dean_ \- quelli che richiamano più curiosità, di questi tempi.  
Da quando il padre è morto, apparentemente, i due hanno continuato l'attività di famiglia.

 _Povero bastardo,_ ha pensato Dave, apprendendo la notizia e ricordando l'uomo con cui aveva cacciato un wendigo più di dieci anni prima.  
  
Alla Rodehouse ha sentito dire che alla fine John è riuscito ad ammazzare il demone che aveva ucciso sua moglie. Dave l'ha quasi invidiato.  
(Il lupo mannaro che ha stretto tra le zanne la sua bambina era morto da tempo sotto i colpi di un altro cacciatore, ben prima che Dave imparasse a sparare con il suo nuovo fucile. _Non importa,_ si dice, come sempre: _il suo lavoro è impedire che accada ad altri bambini_ )

Alla Rodehouse si vocifera anche che il minore, Sam, sia maledetto.  
  
_Il ragazzo con il daimon-corvo_ , lo chiamano e Dave ci mette qualche momento a collegarlo a quel bambino con un daimon ancora non stabilizzato che aveva visto tanti anni prima, con il viso nascosto nella spalla di suo fratello maggiore.  
  
_Un corvo nero. Come una strega._ Aveva borbottato uno dei cacciatori, prima di sputare a terra. Il suo daimon - un grosso procione dal pelo ispido - aveva sollevato lo sguardo verso Ayla ai suoi piedi, come per sfidarli a intervenire.  
  
_Di che colore pensi che siano i corvi?_ , aveva risposto Dave e ben presto la discussione si era spostata su un nido di vampiri su in Minnesota.

Dave ascolta, ma non interviene: non caccia vampiri; gli bastano i lupi mannari e i wendigo e, a volte, le altre creature dei boschi. Ognuno di loro ha un suo settore, una sua specialità.

 

Più tardi, quella stessa sera, dopo un paio di birre, Liam - uno di quelli che aveva ascoltato la discussione in silezio - lo raggiunge e nomina nuovamente i due Winchester.  
  
"Ho sentito dire che cacciano qualsiasi cosa", dice, facendo roteare il bicchiere di birra sul tavolo.  
  
"Non è possibile", borbotta Dave, sollevando gli occhi.  
  
"Sì, fantasmi, maledizioni, lupi mannari e tutto quello che c'è in mezzo. Ho sentito dire che la scorsa settimana hanno esorcizzato un demone"  
  
Dave sa che ben pochi cacciatori vogliono e sanno occuparsi di demoni. Dave non è tra questi: è un gioco troppo grande per lui e quei bastardi si limitano a tornare all'inferno; non puoi nemmeno ammazzarli.  
  
"Quanti anni avranno, ora?", dice alla fine, cercando di calcolare quanto tempo sia passato da quella caccia al wendigo di tanto tempo prima.  
  
"Il più grande dovrebbe averne ventisette. L'altro ha quattro anni di meno. Ventitré. O così dice Ellen"  
  
Dave annuisce e pensa che anche sua figlia avrebbe avuto ventitré anni quella primavera.  
  
Beve la sua birra e ascolta Liam ancora qualche momento. L'altro cacciatore sembra affabile e disposto a raccontare pettegolezzi, ma Dave non si è mai trovato a suo agio con la gente che ha daimon insetti: il daimon-falena sulla spalla dell'uomo è impossibile da leggere senza i movimenti della coda o del muso e Dave non sempre riesce a capire lo stato d'animo del suo interlocutore soltanto dall'espressione del volto.  
Certamente non è colpa di Liam, ma è quasi come cercare di capire lo stato d'animo di qualcuno che non abbia un daimon (ovvero qualcosa di _impossibile_ ; anche se Dave sa che certi mostri sono dimezzati in quella maniera impensabile).  
  
Al suo fianco, Ayla ascolta la discussione senza intervenire.

 

 

 

La mattina dopo, mentre discute con Ayla su cosa ordinare per colazione e sfoglia i giornali in cerca di un caso, ha già dimenticato Sam e Dean Winchester.

 

   
  


  
Gli anni passano e a volte Dave sente ancora parlare dei due fratelli, quello con il daimon-corvo e l'altro, il maggiore, con il suo daimon-coyote.

Dave spesso è impegnato e non ha tempo per spettegolare come una donna; ma a volte, quello che sente è talmente inaspettato da costringerlo a prestare attenzione.  
  
"Dean Winchester è morto?"  
  
"Esatto, hai sentito bene. Dicono che abbia venduto l'anima per salvare il fratello".  
  
Dave rabbrividisce, pensando a quello che avrebbe fatto, se solo avesse saputo fosse un'opzione, quando ha seppellito sua figlia.  
  
"E ora gli hellhound se lo sono masticato ben bene e sta marcendo all'inferno. Povero bastardo", continua l'uomo, alzando il bicchiere pieno di liquido ambrato, come per fare un brindisi commemorativo.  
  
Dave inclina il proprio boccale della sua direzione ripensando al bambino che aveva incrociato nel salotto di Bobby, quasi quindici anni prima.  
  
"E Sam?", chiede poi, ricordando il minore.  
  
Qualcosa nel viso dell'uomo si rabbuia. "Quel ragazzo ha qualcosa che non va", borbotta e il suo daimon istrice inarca la schiena, mettendo in mostra gli aculei. "Bastava guardare il suo daimon, per capirlo".

 

 

 

  
Dave non ha mai conosciuto nessuno con un daimon corvo, ma i daimon in forma di uccello non sono rari.  
Certo, per qualche motivo, _tutti i daimon delle streghe sono uccelli, ma non tutti i daimon uccelli appartengono a delle streghe._  
L'unica vera differenza è che i daimon delle streghe possono volare liberamente via dal loro umano, a miglia e miglia di distanza, senza che le due metà provino alcun dolore. È qualcosa di contro natura e il solo pensiero di essere separato in quel modo da Ayla gli fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Ma il daimon di Sam Winchester è dove dovrebbe essere - _al suo fianco_ \- e Dave non ha idea del perché la sua forma susciti questo clamore.  
_È gente superstiziosa_ , pensa - prima di continuare con la sua vita.

 

  
(Dave dimentica che, in un mondo dove le maledizioni sono reali, a volte le superstizioni sono uno specchio della realtà).

 _Sam Winchester ha sangue di demone nelle vene_ , sussurra un uomo che conosceva un cacciatore che si chiamava Gordon Walker - _e un'anima nera come la pece_ ; ma Dave non sa niente di tutto ciò perché non è lì.

 

 

 

La volta successiva che sente parlare dei fratelli Winchester è in un bar dell'Iowa. Un altro ritrovo di cacciatori e quindi non c'è alcun dubbio su chi siano i _Sam e Dean_ che sente nominare.  
  
L'uomo con il daimon serpente sta raccontando di come il maggiore, Dean, sia fuggito dall'inferno e sia resuscitato, corpo e spirito e daimon.  
  
" _E daimon_?", chiede qualcuno. "Non si può ricomporre un daimon dopo che è diventato polvere!"  
  
"I demoni possono", dice l'altro, con la sicurezza di chi sappia di cosa stia parlando. "Magari adesso quel suo dannato coyote è dello stesso colore dell'anima di suo fratello"  
  
Dave paga la sua birra e se ne va. _Non ha tempo per delle sciocchezze inventate di sana pianta._  
  


 

Quella sera pensa al modo in cui Ychai, il daimon della sua bambina, si era trasformato sotto i suoi occhi in un mucchio di polvere dorata e niente di più.  
Pensa a Dean Winchester e a un daimon-coyote che non ha mai visto riformarsi da quei frammenti. Sembra impossibile.  
  
Ayla al suo fianco trema e Dave le posa una mano sulla pelliccia morbida per rassicurare entrambi.

 

 

 

 

I due anni successivi sono i peggiori che abbia mai visto da cacciatore: improvvisamente i demoni sembrano aver deciso di preferire la Terra all'inferno e sono ovunque.  
Dave ne incontra uno lavorando a un altro caso; alla fine, lo esorcizza, ma riesce a scamparla per il rotto della cuffia.  
  
A volte lavora con un paio di altri ragazzi - dei novellini, ma stanno imparando discretamente il mestiere. Il lavoro sembra essere diventato troppo pericoloso per farlo da solo.  
  
Dave non evita consapevolmente i bar che sa essere frequentati da altri cacciatori, ma è impegnato e i suoi contatti sono sempre più sporadici. Come molti altri, non sente parlare dell'apocalisse fino a quando non è finita.

 

 

 

  
_Sam Winchester è tornato,_ si dice nel bar che è sorto al posto della Roadhouse.

"Perché, dov'era andato?", chiede Dave e i due cacciatori seduti al bancone lo guardano come se avesse fatto la domanda più stupida dell'universo.  
  
"All'inferno con Lucifero"  
  
Dave annuisce alla metafora. "Ovvero?"  
  
I due lo squadrano, prima che quello più vecchio, con un daimon-cinghiale pieno di cicatrici dica: " _Letteralmente_ all'inferno con Lucifero".  
  
"Oh", risponde Dave, non sapendo cos'altro aggiungere.  
  


Sam Winchester è tornato dopo aver passato un intero anno nel buco più profondo dell'inferno a braccetto con Lucifero. _È tornato a riprendersi suo fratello,_ aggiungono, perché nessuno parla di uno dei due fratelli senza nominare anche l'altro.  
  


 

 _Non si sa di chi sia un daimon e di chi sia l'altro_ , gli aveva detto una volta un suo compagno di caccia. _Forse appartengono a entrambi._ Dave aveva scrollato le spalle perché era un'idea stupida e insensata - ma, nonostante ciò, non ricorda di aver mai sentito _Sam_ senza _Dean_ o viceversa.  
_Buon per loro,_ pensa Dave, mentre si fa bastare la compagnia della sua stessa anima e di nessun altro.  
  
Non che Ayla non gli sia sufficiente, ma a volte pensa che gli manchi avere qualcun altro al suo fianco.  
  
E, oltrettutto, il tasso non è un animale dai riflessi veloci o dalle zanne e gli artigli pronti e, per quanto Ayla faccia del suo meglio, a volte sono necessarie un altro paio di braccia umane durante una caccia.  
  
_Ovviamente,_ ciò non vuol dire che sia scontento in alcun modo della forma del proprio daimon; Ayla non è una tigre o un orso o qualsiasi altra bestia feroce che avevano sognato nella loro infanzia, ma _è normale che sia così_. D'altra parte nemmeno Dave è diventato un cavaliere in armatura scintillante.  
  
_Bisognerebbe odiare profondamente se stessi per essere scontenti della forma della propria anima_. Dave pensa a Sam Winchester e al daimon-corvo che ha incontrato prima che si stabilizzasse. Si chiede se quel bambino che era tanti anni prima sia contento della sua forma.

 

 

 

 _Il daimon-corvo del Winchester più giovane vola più lontano di quanto sia normale._  
  
Dave potrebbe tenere una rubrica con i pettegolezzi più assurdi che ha sentito sui fratelli Winchester negli ultimi anni. Quest'ultimo quasi non è degno di nota; _ma_ -  
  
\- Ma si sta annoiando: fuori piove come se Dio avesse aperto una diga e la città è tranquilla, senza nemmeno un indizio di soprannaturale. Dave e Ayla non hanno nulla da fare.  
  
"Ah sì? Quanto lontano?", chiede e Roger con dei gesti indica una distanza di qualche metro.  
  
"Non è molto. Magari chi te l'ha detto si è confuso", commenta Dave.  
  
"Janet li ha incontrati durante un caso. Era andata in città per un vampiro, ma i Winchester lo avevano già seccato, lui e l'intero nido. Sono dei pazzi figli di puttana, te lo dico io", Si prende il tempo di inghiottire un sorso di whiskey, prima di continuare: "Janet ha detto che quel maledetto corvo era sempre un palmo troppo lontano da dove sarebbe dovuto essere. Dice che le sono venuti i brividi".  
  
"E cosa vorrebbe dire?", chiede, fingendo di considerare la storia per qualche momento.  
  
"È come il daimon di una strega, è maledetto", dice, scoprendo i denti. "Forse qualcuno dovrebbe fargli qualche domanda a quei due", aggiunge, sottintendendo una minaccia che nessuno ha il coraggio di verbalizzare perché il nome di Gordon Walker non è stato dimenticato.  
  
Il suo daimon-bulldog ha la coda tra le zampe.

 

 

 

 

 

I primi giorni d'inverno, Dave e Ayla seguono le tracce di un caso fino nel cuore del Kansas.  
  


Sono state trovati i cadaveri di ben sette donne con i cuori mancanti, ma la polizia non ha immediatamente collegato i casi, perché i ritrovamenti sono sparsi in più stati.  
  
"È lo stesso lupo mannaro", aveva detto Dave qualche giorno prima. "Si sta spostando per il paese, ma i segni che lascia sulle vittime sono gli stessi. Le marchia sul viso", aveva aggiunto, sfogliando il reperto trafugato dall'ufficio del coroner.  
  


Quando arriva in città, con il fucile carico di pallottole d'argento e un fascicolo di rapporti inconcludenti della polizia, è in ritardo di un giorno: l'uomo (la creatura) che hanno seguito fino in Kansas è già morto.  
  


_Qualcuno l'ha ucciso con dei proiettili d'argento. Non è assurdo?,_ gli confida la proprietaria del forno a cui chiede informazioni. _Lo conosceva bene?_  
_No,_ risponde Dave.  
  


A volte capita che un cacciatore incappi nel caso seguito da qualcun altro, nonostante si cerchi di evitarlo con un minimo di coordinazione.  
Dave cerca di non sentirsi irritato per non essere riuscito svuotare il caricatore su quel bastardo mannaro, mentre carica nuovamente il borsone ancora chiuso nel retro del suo furgone. Teoricamente, la stanza di motel è pagata fino alla mattina successiva, ma lui e Ayla si sentono nervosi e insofferenti e quindi decidono di rimettersi subito su strada.  
  
"Potremo chiamare Bobby per sentire se ha qualcosa per noi", propone Dave; ma non sente la risposta di Ayla perché è coperta dalle voci dei due sconosciuti appena usciti dalla stanza numero 24.

  
"Potremo andare al cinema, prima di ripartire", sta dicendo l'uomo con i capelli corti. "Ci meritiamo di vivere un po', Sammy!"  
Sammy - _e davvero nessuno due metri e con la corporatura di una montagna dovrebbe poter essere chiamato 'Sammy'_ \- scrolla le spalle e sorride all'altro. La sua espressione è gentile e ha qualcosa di infantile, in contrasto con la sua forma imponente. "Perché no? Se ce lo siamo meritato..."  
  
Nella loro scia, un daimon-corvo è posato sul dorso di un daimon-coyote _e, sulla sua vita, Dave non saprebbe dire di chi sia l'uno e di chi sia l'altro_.

"No, niente horror -"  
"Aw, _andiamo_ , Sammy - "  
" --- Ma una commedia"  
" _No_!"

Dave non riesce più a sentire le loro parole, mentre li guarda dirigersi verso una vecchia Chevrolet Impala parcheggiata.

Qualcosa nell'immagine dei due uomini gli sembra familiare e per un attimo Dave è invaso dalla nostalgia di qualcosa che non saprebbe nemmeno chiamare per nome.

Guarda i due daimon, l'uno sopra l'altro, come se le anime di quei due fossero a loro agio soltanto in quel modo, senza alcuno spazio tra loro -  
E Dave pensa a quando, una vita prima - _prima della caccia, prima della morte della sua bambina_ \- aveva qualcuno da chiamare famiglia.  
  


Quando l'Impala si allontana, quasi non se ne accorge, distratto da quella fitta di nostalgia che lo ha colto; ma sente le parole di Ayla che, con il muso striato puntato verso la scia della macchina nera, dice: "Sam e Dean Winchester".

 

 

 


End file.
